Data centers may be used to house computer systems and associated components, such as servers and switch modules. The switch modules may be located near a rear compartment of a server enclosure where the least amount of cooling may be available. Additionally, the switch modules have increased in power consumption as the performance of these switches have increased. Thus, the potential for overheating of these switches has increased.